SPC07
is the seventh episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪. Synopsis Hibiki and Kanade were practicing piano in the Concert Hall. However, the two just could not work together, and soon started bickering. Just then, Otokichi asked the two to help him carry a stepladder. Watching them work reluctantly, Otokichi turned to Hummy, who was pretending to be a normal cat, and told her that "sometimes, it's important to let them spend some time together". After the task, Hibiki and Kanade returned to find neither Otokichi nor Hummy, just an Otokichi-shaped doll from Otokichi's granddaughter left behind. Realizing that Otokichi had dropped it, the two set out to search for Otokichi and return the doll. In town, they saw Otokochi on a strange bike, riding off to somewhere. Soon, it became noon, and hunger made Hibiki give up the search. Kanade got angry because Hibiki always gave up before things got done, and the two started bickering again. Then, they discovered that the Otokichi doll was actually a purse. Knowing that Otokichi would be anxious about his lost purse, the two were just about to start searching again when they spotted Otokichi. Stunned by his sudden appearance, Hibiki and Kanade dressed themselves up as foreigners for some reason. Then, in the frazzle of being asked directions by real foreigners, they lost sight of Otokichi yet again. Each tickled by the other's strange behaviour, Hibiki and Kanade stopped bickering, and talked and laughed together like they used to do as kids. Hibiki and Kanade told each other about their crushes, as well as their ambitions, and managed to harmonize with each other. Searching for Otokichi, they came to the beach, where Kanade fell and sprained her ankle. Unable to walk, Hibiki gave Kanade a piggyback ride. In the evening, they found Otokichi in front of the train station, playing a harmonica. Seeing how the people around were cheered up by the music, Hibiki and Kanade honestly apologized for quarrelling with the other throughout the day. Just then, Hibiki remembered that they had forgotten Otokichi's purse, which they had left by the beach. Alarmed, they returned to see Siren changing the note inside the purse into a Negatone. Transforming into Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm, they fought the Negatone, and managed to resolve their issues in the midst of battle. Fighting hard against the squalls emitted from the Negatone's harmonica, the two could not work together at first. However, they came to understand each other's feelings, and chased down the Negatone as one. With her Miracle Belltier, Melody purified the Negatone. In the end, Hibiki and Kanade managed to return the purse to Otokichi. Having spent the day together, they finally understood each other, and realized that they had fun. That night, they signalled Good Night to each other from their own bedrooms using flashlights. Major Events *Otokichi, the old man who works on the pipe organ, is shown for the first time. He seems to be aware that the girls are Pretty Cure and that Hummy can talk. *Hibiki for the first time,speaking English and shouts "Oh My God!". Characters *Hojo Hibiki *Minamino Kanade *Hummy *Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Shirabe Otokichi Gallery spc07screens1.jpg spc07screens2.jpg spc07screens3.jpg spc07screens4.jpg spc07screens5.jpg spc07screens6.jpg spc07screens7.jpg spc07screens8.jpg|"See you next week!" Image (ending card) References Toei Animation Suite Pretty Cure ♪ Episode Guide: Episode 7 Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪